The War
by DeadKnife
Summary: This is from my DeviantART page i made this a while back i deals with Finn and Flame Princess's son Blaze who joins the Fire kingdom Military who are currently at war with the Candy Kingdom. Extra Characters: Blaze: Finn's son Austin: Blaze's best friend Commander Beck: Leader of Fire Kingdom military I hope you like, Check out my DA page too:


The War

Location Fire Kingdom.

Times were tough in the Fire Kingdom, it's been a year since the Flame king died and me and my Beautiful wife have been married for 20 years and have a nice caring son that is almost 18 years old. The dying wish of the Flame King was for his daughter and the man that she married to rule over the Fire Kingdom as King and Queen and since being human I couldn't rule because I would die. So for about a year my subjects were working on a serum to let me survive in the Fire Kingdom without it changing my color or wearing off after I leave the Fire Kingdom. So now I can rule with my Queen in peace at least I thought. For about a year no one has threaten us but about a month ago a Kingdom was causing problems in one of our sectors and this Kingdom I never suspected would give me problems.

It was a Saturday in the Fire Kingdom it was very peaceful until one of my Noblemen came in."Sire!" said The Nobleman "Yes, Noblemen Jim." I said "One of our Patrols found a colony in the east sector of the Fire Kingdom." said The Noblemen "What no one is allowed to create a colony on Fire Kingdom soil without my consent! What Kingdom does it belong to Noblemen Jim?" I said "Umm it belongs to the Candy Kingdom, Sire." Said Noblemen Jim "Jim!"I said "Yes Sire!" Jim said "Tel the Royal Fire Guards to ready my transport it's time for me to visit an old friend."I said "Yes Sire!" Jim said "Finn, you haven't talked to Bubblegum in over ten years. "said Flame Queen "I know but I can't let her put colonies on my land without my consent for all I know my people could be being mistreated!" I said angrily slamming my hand on my throne. "Sire, your transport is ready."Jim said "I'll be back before dark" I said "Be careful honey. "said Flame Queen "Sir!" said the Royal Guards "Soldiers." "Where to sir." said the driver "Take me to the Candy Kingdom." I said "As you wish sir." I said

"Queen Bubblegum!" said Corporal Banana Guard "Yes Corporal Banana Guard" Said Queen Bubblegum "The King of the Fire Kingdom is here and he wants to speak to you." said Corporal Banana Guard "Finn? What does he want? Let him in!" said Queen Bubblegum "Let him in!"said Corporal Banana Guard. I walked down the royal candy isle. "Finn welcome to my Kingdom!" said Queen Bubblegum "I wished it could have been under better circumstances." I said "Well, ok Well before we start on the problem how have you been Finn we haven't talked in 10 years. The last l saw you was at my Wedding."Said Queen Bubblegum "Yes I remember, how is Brycen." I said. A tear Fell from her eye. "Brycen died over 5 years ago from heart failure" said Queen Bubblegum "I'm so sorry for your loss" I said "It's ok." said Queen Bubblegum "Queen as it comes to my attention you occupied my territory without my consent." I said "Yes, I have occupied your land but I thought you would make an acceptation for an old friend." said Queen Bubblegum "No! Queen I will not make an acceptation we haven't talked for so long and you expect me to give you a piece of my land and worst of all you didn't tell me! I want that colony off of my land!"I said angrily while walking out "Finn what happen to you we used to be friends?" said Queen Bubblegum "That was a long time ago I want those colonies out or else." Walking to my transport one of my guards walked up to me and said "Sire what are you planning on doing?" "Hopefully nothing." I said.

It's been over a month since I talked to Bubblegum and today is a very special day so I don't feel like doing anything today because today is my son's birthday he's turning 18 and I want to spend time with him. In the dining hall we just finished singing Happy Birthday to him and now he's about to blow out the candles. "Alright you got to blow out the candles now and make a wish." I said "Yeah, I know." Said my son "(Blows candles) (Everyone cheers) My sons friend Austin came up and was talking to my son."Hey Blaze Happy Birthday man!" said Austin "Thanks man that means a lot." said Blaze "So dude have you told your dad what your going to sign up for?"said Austin "shhhhh…." Said Blaze "Sign up for what? Blaze what are you planning on signing up for?" I said "Umm.. I didn't want to tell you now since it my birthday but dad I need your permission for I could sign up for the Fire Kingdom Military." Said Blaze "No! Absolutely not! You'll get killed If a war happens!" I said angrily "Aww come on dad I'm 18 and I really want to help my Kingdom in fighting for them." Said Blaze "But what if you get hurt or even killed I mean you're my only son?" I said almost crying "Dad, you will always have a son no matter what happens I will always be here with you." Said Blaze "Ahh alright I'll sign your paper for you can join the Fire Kingdom Military." I said "Really thanks dad! Dude I got in!" Blaze yelled to Austin "Sire!"Said Jim running in "What is it Nobleman Jim!" "Sire it's the colonies!"Said Jim "The Colonies I though I the Queen removed them a month ago?"I said "Yes Sire they were removed but I guess she moved them back without us noticing!"Said Jim "That backstabbing Queen "But Sire it's worse the Queen's soldiers are executing our people at once." Said Jim "What!" I said Furiously as I grabbed my demon blood sword "Honey get the royal guards on high alert on this castle and every Fire Kingdom town and send a squad of Royal guards to meet me at the colony!"I said "Ok!" Said Fire Queen. I sprinted out the door, Then I jumped on my fire horse and I rode to the eastern sector.

When I got to the eastern sector I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my people were being put out with water, blankets and some people were being stepped on. Men, Women, and Children these men had no mercy. "Get those civilians ready execution and give the water" Yelled lieutenant Banana Guard "Sir! All civilians are in line sir!"Said Banana Guard #1 " Alright." said Lieutenant Banana guard "Why are you doing this?! Can't you see your killing us you monster." Said civilian #1 "Why, because we got strict order from our Queen to do so apparently your King doesn't want a colony in his land from another kingdom so we've been order to take out the colony." Said Lieutenant Banana guard "But why can't you just leave" said civilian #1 "I'm getting tired of your questions! Time for you to say goodnight!" lieutenant Banana guard. Suddenly as lieutenant Banana guard was about to throw the water on the Fire person a rock hit him in the head and he dropped the water without a drop landing on the civilian. "What was that? Corporal go check it out." Lieutenant Banana guard "ok" said Corporal Banana guard suddenly a knife goes right through corporal banana guard's chest, then he falls to the ground. "What in the name of Glob…" said Lieutenant Banana guard "Leave these people alone or you will suffer?" I said "What who has the right to tell me what to do!" said Lieutenant Banana guard. I walked out of the shade. "The king! All the civilians said astonished "Ahh so this is the famous King." Said Lieutenant Banana guard "Leave now or else" I said "Or what?" Lieutenant Banana guard ominously "You don't want to know."WAHHAHAA! Men attack!"said Lieutenant Banana guard. All Lieutenant Banana guard's men came at me I ran towards them quickly killing the first the swiftly killing the next three, then there was one more a very bulky man who was holding a axe, he was very slow so I quickly ran around him and jumped up on his back and he tried to shake me off but I stabbed him right in the back of the neck. "Excellent A true worthy opponent!" said Lieutenant Banana guard pulling out his sword our swords exchanged blows for a while then he knocked me off my feet and making me drop my sword to the left of me, On the ground I'm defenseless without a sword Lieutenant Banana guard was in a stabbing motion about to stab me when I rolled to left and grabbed my sword and with Lieutenant Banana guard's sword stuck to the ground and him trying to take it out, I stabbed him in the back then he fell barely alive. I walked up to his barley alive body and said "I want you to tell me why the Queen told you to do this." " *cough* She said That you deserve this *cough* hahaha" said Lieutenant Banana guard Weakly. I pulled out the sword from his back and he died instantly. "Thank you King If it weren't for you we would have been killed!" said Civilian #1 "Just doing my job of protecting my subjects." I said. The Royal Guardsmen arrived on the scene and one of the Guardsmen ran up to me. "Sire are you alright let's get you back to the castle." Said The Guardsman "No, I have so business to take care of and when you get back to the castle tell the queen I'll be back by tomorrow. Am I clear?" I said "Yes sir!"said the Guardsman Good." I said. I got on my Fire Horse and I rode to the Candy Kingdom.

"No, No sir you can't go in there.." said Banana Guard *scream* "Queen! That's it I 've seen the colonies. How dare you occupy my land after I specifically told you not to! Also you deliberately started to execute my people without any mercy!" I said Furiously to Bubblegum "You said that you wanted the colony out so I was simply doing your biding." said Bubblegum "No! You know what I meant Bubblegum! I wanted your people out and one of your men said that I deserve this so now I'm bringing the fight to you!" I said still furious "What do you mean?"said Bubblegum "You know what I mean!" I said "Guards! I want you to escort Finn out of my castle! Finn you are hear by banned from my castle if you come back I will have you executed!" said Bubblegum "Bubblegum from this moment on you have just declared war with the Fire Kingdom, we are at war!" I said while being dragged out " Oh my glob, what should I do now?" said Bubblegum. I got on my Fire horse and went back to the Fire Kingdom by the time I Got there Fire Queen was already worried I told her what happened at the Eastern Sector and What happened at the Candy Kingdom. "What we are at war with the Candy Kingdom!" said Fire Queen "I'm afraid so." I said "Oh my glob what are we going to do!?" said Fire Queen "We'll get through this I don't know how, I don't know when, but we'll get through this." I said Fire Queen hugged me and I held her and told her it will be ok.

It's been 2 weeks since we've been at war with the Candy Kingdom today I'm going to the Fire Kingdom Military base to make our attack. "Sire!" said Commander Beck while bowing "At ease Commander." I said "Our plan to attack the…" "Wait, Before we start where is my son?" I said "Oh um Corporal Blaze! At ease!" said Commander Beck "Corporal Blaze Residing sir!"said Blaze He saw Finn and went "Dad." Finn spread his arms for a hug and blaze went up there and gave is father a hug . "What are you doing here" said Blaze "I have to approve of the plans the Military makes to win this war." I said "Oh ok" said Blaze "Get back in line Corporal" said Commander Beck "Yes sir!' said Blaze "Ok Sire our first plan was to take the secret Communication base that the Candy Kingdom has made in the Used to be Ice Kingdom ever since the ice king died we've seen a large amount of frequency waves coming from the Ice Kingdom and we've seen a large amount of Candy copters coming in and out of that area. So if we get a large battalion to go in form the south and one from the north and we will get Napalm jets to go in and Napalm from those jets will melt the ice and make us stronger and of course the Candy Kingdom Military will have fire proof suits but don't worry we will be wearing waterproof suits so this whole battle sword and shield combat and after we take the communication base we will cut off all the communication with Candy Kingdom and there military and we will be one step closer to winning this war!" said Commander Beck Yelling with pride "Commander go through with this plan" I said "Ready soldiers to the Armory! March!" Yelled Commander Beck "Corporal Blaze come over here I need to tell you something." I said "Yeah dad? What is it?"Said Blaze "I want you to have this *Pulls out demon blood sword*this has been my sword that was given to me by my father when I was 13 years old he made go through a dungeon that he created to get this sword the whole time he was calling me a baby and how I couldn't handle the dungeon but you know what I got through the dungeon and I got this sword but now I passing it on to you for you can remember that I'm counting on you when you're on the battlefield." I said "Aww dad I… you know what I love this sword and I promise you I will come back and I will personally give this back for we can hang it on the wall as the sword that protected me. "Corporal Get your assets over here!"Yelled Commander Beck "Dad I got to go." Said Blaze. I grabbed my son's arm and said "I'm going to miss you son." I said almost crying "I'll miss you too dad." Said Blaze almost crying "Corporal!"Yelled Commander Beck again "I got to go dad." said Blaze "You better come back!" I said "I will don't worry." Said Blaze "That just makes me worry more." I said

(Told in Blaze's point of view)

"Men we are here to fight a war, a war between two Kingdoms, our beloved Fire Kingdom and the Candy Kingdom a Kingdom who hurt or people. We are here to Avenge those people at 1800 hours we will ride in to Candy Kingdom territory, I can't guarantee you guys a ride back but what I will guarantee you is that we will take that communication base and go one step closer to wining this war!"Yelled Commander Beck "Hoorah!" Yelled all the soldiers "We ride in three hours go get your water retardant suits on and also get some food in you." Said Commander Beck "Wow this is really happening we are going to battle."I said "Yeah man are you ready for this?" said Austin "To tell you the truth Austin I'm not ready I'm very scared right now." I said "It's cool bro I'm frightened too. "Austin said "Let's go get our suits on man and let's get a small bite to eat." I said "Alright bro let go do this." Said Austin. So me and Austin went to get something to eat then we went to get our suits, armor and weaponry then It was time. "Alright Men this is it we are going to fly in and with our Heli's and when Battalion #1 ropes in on the northern side Battalion #2 will rope down on the southern side and the Candy Kingdom Military we'll Know of our arrival long before we get there so get ready for a wild ride! Also soldiers I will not be with you so Battalion 1 you take orders from Lieutenant Ramirez and Battalion 2 you take orders from Staff Sergeant Harris." said Commander Beck. "Um Commander Beck I barley a Corporal?" said Austin "Not any more you're not, I'm promoting you up two ranks. You are now in command of 2nd Battalion." said Commander Beck "Yes Sir!" said Austin

(Helicopter blades whir)

"Alright Go! Go! Go!" Yelled Commander Beck. I ran in line with my Battalion and Austin the head of my battalion was and the helicopter telling us to get in fast and when I got there I gave firend a high five and said "Congrats on the promotion!" I said "Thanks man But hurry up and get in!" said Austin The helicopter took off and like in no time we were in the Ice Kingdom. I was terrified, I was about to go into battle and I might die but I can't let my dad down or my Kingdom. *Explosion* "Alright it's time for Bailout!" said the Pilot "Alright get your Parachutes on come guys." yelled Austin. I strapped on my Parachute as the hanger door opened and then when I got my parachute on and everyone also Austin yelled "Alright let's go, let's go come on!" I jumped out of the helicopter just like all of the men in the battalion. We all pulled our parachutes and landed safely on the ground. "Alright men There's army of Candy soldiers on the other side of this hill ready to kill you, now are we going to let that happen."Said Austin "No sir." Said everyone "Alright then let's go and I hope to see you all when we take this communication base." Said Austin. We went to the top of the hill and there was a small army of candy soldiers, we were barley outnumbered by like ten people then Austin said "Charge!" I ran next to Austin me and Austin watched each other's back. I saw a Enemy and I stabbed him in the chest before he even got a chance to see me the n I quickly pulled out my sword from the dead body and killed three more men who came out after I killed that man. A lot of people were dying around me and all I can think of was about surviving. Two guys came out behind Austin I said "Look out!" Austin Quickly turn around as he blocked the sword blow and as for the other guy I stabbed him in the stomach. Austin quickly got the sword out of the man's hands and stabbed him in the chest. Then suddenly I heard of the enemies commanding officers yell "Retreat! Head back to position Alpha!" "They're retreating let's give them hell!"Yelled Austin. I ran towards them quickly killing two people. But by the time we got over to their second position we couldn't believe it. We were outnumbered and we saw 1st Battalion on the other side and the worse part the Candy soldiers had a Candy Cannon so right when we got up there Austin saw the cannons and yelled "Get Down!" We all got down and then we heard an explosion. What the hell Commander said there weren't so many. Private Rodriguez!"said Austin "Yes Staff Sergeant!" said Private Rodriguez "Get on your radio and tell base to send in 2 jets instead of one. Tell them to send in the Napalm then after the Napalm send in a jet with Cluster bombs that will destroy the cannons then we'll be back in this fight!" Said Austin "Yes sir! Yes this is 2nd Battalion at the enemy communication base we are under heavy fire from Candy cannon and at any moment they could overwhelm us we need a Napalm jet to power us up and also we need a jet with cluster bomb payload and have them hit these exact coordinates Longitude 72, Latitude 84! Do you copy?"said Private Rodriguez "We here you loud and clear Napalm will be there in 5 minutes and cluster bomb 30 seconds after."Said Dispatch "Sir! We got two jets coming in! 5 Minutes!"Said Private Rodriguez "Good get ready to attack and defend this point until the clusters hit ok!"Yelled Austin "Yes Sir!"yelled everyone "Here they come get ready!"Said Austin. I got my Demon Sword and I quickly stabbed the first man up but my sword got stuck in his body then a man came up about to stab me then a knife hit him directly in the head. Got my sword out three enemies came up and so I took the mini knife from the dead man's head and threw it to the first guy I saw and then I ran up and slashed the second guy's neck open. The next guy was more difficult He was way too bulky and buff he had a lot of armor on but he had no helmet on so my best bet was to cut off his head. I ran directly towards him and shot a fire ball directly to his head so he can get off balance then I jumped and slashed his head right off, he fell right to the ground.

(Sonic Boom)

"Here comes the Napalm!" Yelled Austin. The Napalm Quickly melted all the snow and as expected the Candy people weren't affected due to their suits but we were drawing all our power from that Napalm.

(Second Sonic Boom)

"Alright get ready to attack People here come the Clusters!" Said Austin. Right as the Clusters hit the Cannons got destroyed instantly and a lot of the soldiers died. "Charge!" yelled Austin. Both Battalion's charged down to the Communication Base and wiped out any survivors. We started taking prisoners and we walked over to the communication building. When we got in the communication building we saw some plans on a board once I saw them I said "The Candy Kingdom is planning on attacking the Royal Castle!" "What?!" said Austin. I showed him the plan and then he told me to follow him. I followed him outside to where, there were six prisoners. Austin went up to one and pulled out his sword and pointed it at one of the prisoners and said "When is this attack taking place!?" said Austin showing him the picture. "I don't have to tell you nothing" said the soldier. Austin slashed his neck and looked at the soldier next to him and said "Unless you don't want to turn out like him you tell me what I want to hear got it!" The soldier nodded his head and said "We were planning on attacking the royal guard and castle. This was merely a distraction to get your whole guards attention on this takeover." "You guys knew?"Austin said "Yeah we've known for a few days right now there should be 3 special ops teams ready to attack, one at the air force base, one at the Military base, and finally one at the royal castle." Said the soldier "What!" I said "Yeah you guys have no chance! HAHAHA!" said the soldier while laughing. Austin slashed his neck out of anger and said "Rodriguez!" "Yes sir!" Said Private Rodriguez "Get on your radio and tell the Commander to put every base on high alert and Get extra forces to the Royal Castle! You got that!"Yelled Austin "Yes sir!" said Rodriguez "Good and also to get 2 helicopters over here tell them to land at the green smoke. Said Austin "This is battalion 1 and Battalion 2 please respond!"Said Rodriguez "We hear you battalion 1 and 2 what's the problem?" Said Dispatch. Austin took the radio from Rodriguez and said "This is Staff Sergeant Harris, get me Commander Beck on the line and send two Helicopter's to our position we will be signaling with green smoke!" said Austin "Alright Staff Sergeant Helio's will be there in 10 minutes tops." Said Dispatch "Good soldier now pass me to Commander Beck."Austin said "What is Staff Sergeant?"Said Commander Beck "Commander they knew!"Yelled Austin "What?!" Yelled Commander Beck "They knew about the attack they wanted us to be distracted so they can attack!" Yelled Austin "Oh my glob! Son please tell me you know where they're going to attack!"Said Commander Beck "We were able to get some information out of the prisoners we had and one said that they're going to attack one of our Air force base, one of our Military bases and the Royal Castle so our best bet is to double the Guards at the Royal Castle and put every base on high alert! You got that Commander!" Yelled Austin "Yes I got it!"Said Commander Beck to Austin. Commander Beck turned to everyone in the room and said "Radio every base in the Fire Kingdom and tell them to be on high alert and send our best men to the Royal Castle! We cannot lose any of our bases, our Priority is the Royal Castle we can't lose that!" Yelled Commander Beck to every Dispatch "Yes Sir!" Yelled the Dispatch. Commander Beck looked at this Soldier that was Guarding the door and said "You, your driving me to the Royal Castle!" We've been waiting here for five minutes and the choppers finally came. Austin was yelling at us to get in the chopper. By the time we got into the air the choppers radio transmissions were going crazy with messages that the base was on high alert. We just came out of a battle and now we're just going in to a new one but this time we were home.

When we were in the Fire Kingdom We passed right over the Western Sector and saw a Battalion of Candy Elites. The Lieutenant Said "Alright men we're dropping off here to stop those elites!" "I'm going to the castle because my family needs me!" I said to the Lieutenant "Corporal! No your not we need all the men we can get! We are at war!" said the Lieutenant "Lieutenant! Let him go he needs to protect his family and if the King dies they pretty much won the war!" said Austin "Thanks Austin." I said "Alright me get ready to GO! In 1.. 2… 3…"

(Hanger Doors open)

"Go go go!"Yelled the Lieutenant. Right before Austin was about to jump I said" Hey Austin go win us a battle!" Austin looked at me and gave me a thumbs up and jumped. We rode for about 10 minutes then the pilot said "Corporal LZ is too hot we can't land and there are no parachutes left we're going to have to leave!" "No go take the chopper near the roof and open the hanger doors I'll jump it!" I said "No, you won't make it!" said the Pilot "Trust me." I said "Fuck!" The Pilot said as he open the doors. When the doors opened I saw the roof then I saw all those candy soldiers, I was about to jump then. "Candy Cannon!" yelled the Pilot. I heard a loud bang and the chopper started to rumble and the Pilot yelled "Corporal! You got to jump now or we're leaving one more hit and we're going down!" "Alright try to steady it though!" I yelled. The chopper was steady but still shaking I quickly ran and jumped off chopper and rolled on to the roof. I looked at the chopper and then I heard another bang and then I saw the chopper explode. I put my head down in respect then I went to a window and crashed through it. I quickly ran to the Fire Hall and I saw my dad there. "Dad!" I yelled "Son, Your home!"Finn said. He came down to give me a hug then he said "What are you doing here?" "I came to protect our home!"I said "We got three Attack Helicopters coming in but they won't be here until 10 minutes we got to hold them of till ten."Finn said "Alright let's go!" I said. My dad Put on his armor and grabbed his gold flame sword. "Hey this will be the first time you get to fight by my side."Finn said "Yeah, I guess it is." We stormed outside and we saw the candy soldiers and fire soldiers fighting and the candy cannons were tearing down our walls. "We got to take out those candy cannons!"Finn said "Yes, once we take out those cannons we'll weaken their defense!"I said "You ready!" Finn yelled "Yeah!"I yelled. Me and my dad ran directly in a straight line then we split, I went to the right and my dad went to the left. I kept running then I ran past a candy soldier that was fighting with a fire soldier. The Candy soldier swung at me and I went under the sword and chopped off his legs and let the fire soldier finish the job. I got to the candy cannon and there were four soldiers there manning the cannon. Two of the soldiers still manned the cannon while the other two came near me to fight. They pulled out their swords and I got me second sword out. The two soldiers swung at the same time I blocked it and I hit their swords back and they went back then we all charged. We exchanged blows then I blocked their last blow then I was pushing their swords back with my swords then I kicked one of the soldiers in the legs and broke his knee. I pushed the other one to the ground and I went up to the one on the ground and finished him off. Then the other soldier struck me in the back and I fell to the ground. He was about to stab me then a gold flame sword went right through his chest. The soldier's body fell to the ground and it was my dad. He picked me up and I grabbed both my swords and said "Did you destroy the second cannon?" "Yeah, now let's take care of this one!"Finn said. We were walking to the cannon then all of a sudden a missile hits the cannon and destroys it and we start to hear the roar of a Gatling gun kill all the candy soldiers. Right at that moment we knew the battle has been won.

(Told in Finn's Point of view)

After the battle, I knew I'd have to retaliate. I called a meeting with the council and discussed our next attack. I entered the room where Commander Beck was talking to five councilmen, when I entered they all looked and said "Sire!" "Councilmen, Commander, sit."I said "Gentlemen, We cannot take this battle sitting down, they have attacked our home twice already and we have done nothing to them. What I suggest is that we go for the core and end this war." I said "What are you planning?"Said Councilmen Steven" I think we should attack at the heart of their kingdom, I think we should take the Cotton Candy forests and burn them to the ground, tear down the walls of the Candy Kingdom, Destroy the Gumball Guardians, and takeover the castle and end this war!"I yelled "Yes but how many men will this take to pull off?" Said Councilmen Joshua "We will have 4 battalions of 100 men each, 1st Battalion will burn the Cotton Candy forest down, 2nd Battalion and 3rd Battalion will be taking the northern side of the walls, and 4th Battalion will take the south. We will also have helicopter Support to take out the Gumball Guardians. After 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Battalion have broken through the walls they will head to the castle and crash through the doors and take the Queen and this war will be over!"I yelled "Sire, when will we be pulling off this attack?"Commander Beck said "We will attack in 2 weeks! Get your men ready!"I said "So does the Council Approve, SAY I" I said "I!"Said Councilmen Steven "I!" Said Councilmen Joshua "I!"Said Councilmen Thomas "I" said Councilwoman April "Then it's decided, we attack in 2 weeks!"I said. I walked out of the room and went to my wife. "What's wrong Finn?"said Flame Queen "Everything! We at war right now and in two weeks I ordered a plan to attack the Candy Kingdom Royal Castle!"I said "You had too, we need to end this war." Said Flame Queen "I know, I know but… I don't want to put our son into more danger!" I said slamming my hand against the table "It's OK Finn we need to end this war and this is our son's decision." Said Flame Queen "I guess you're right."I said. 2 weeks have passed since I made the order to attack the Candy Kingdom and today was the day. I went over to the Fire Kingdom Military Base to see my son one more time before he went off to battle. When I got there I went over to the main building where I saw Commander Beck talking to the soldiers. "Men this is it, in two hours we will ride in to the belly of the beast, we will ride into the Candy Kingdom and we will not quit until we take the Castle and end this war! Now 1st Battalion you will be led by Lieutenant Strom you guys will burn the Cotton Candy Forest, that will give us power since the whole Castle and Village is surrounded by the Cotton Candy forest. I will be leading 3rd battalion along with Staff Sergeant Harris which he will be leading 2nd Battalion, we will attack the northern side of the wall and take out the Banana Guards and tear down the walls with fire balls, while 4th Battalion led by Lieutenant Foley they will attack the southern side by hammering the south wall with Napalm Mortars and a force to take out the Banana Guards and they will charge through the Village and 2nd, 3rd and 4th Battalion will surround the castle and take it and this war will be over!" said Commander Beck "Now go to the Armory and get ready we ride in 1 hour!"Yelled Commander Beck "Yes Sir!" Yelled the Soldiers "Corporal Blaze at ease!"I said "Dad what are you doing here?"Blaze said happily "I came to see my son."I said "Well I'm glad to see you right now dad."Blaze said "Corporal! Get over Here!"Yelled Commander Beck "Dad I got to go now."I said "Blaze Hold on I want you to be careful and I want you to come back ok."I said "I will Dad, don't worry."Blaze said "I hope you do" I said

(Told in Austin's Point of View)

I went up to my Battalion and said "Men in ten Minutes we will get on the choppers and ride to the Candy Kingdom, I can't promise that all of you will come back alive but what I can promise you is that we will win and I hope I get to see all your faces after this." I said "Men let's March to the heli-pads! Ready MARCH!" I Yelled. We MARCHED to the Heli-pads where the helicopters were ready to take off. "Men In to the helicopters!" I yelled. As everyone went in Blaze looked at me and smiled. I went inside the helicopter and it took off. Blaze looked at me and said "Sir are we going to land or what?" "No Corporal we're going to parachute when Commander Beck gives me the command and Private Ramirez is going to stay in this helicopter and support us with the Vulcan Gatling Gun. You got that Ramirez!"I said "Yes sir!" Said Private Ramirez "We will land right on the Frontlines but we don't attack until the signal, the signal will be 1st battalion starting the burning of the Forest, once we see smoke we attack! Is everyone clear?"I said "Yes sir" Said everyone "Candy Kingdom 1 minute get ready for bailout."Said the Pilot "Alright everyone get your parachutes on, grab your swords and shields and get ready for the Commander's word!" I said "Staff Sergeant! Jump in thirty seconds!" Commander Beck said through radio "Alright everyone 30 seconds!" I Said "Hanger Doors opening." Said the Pilot "Go go go!"I yelled. Everyone jumped and I jumped right after everyone we all pulled our parachutes and glided to the ground right when we landed the Commander said "Alright men get ready for the signal." "Yes sir!" Everyone said. "Sir there's the signal" I said while point to the forest. "Alright me let's go! Charge!" Yelled Commander Beck. Everyone ran towards the castle walls, a lot of Banana guards came out on horses and some came out with swords. One of the banana guards on a horse came up I ducked and chopped off the horses front legs the banana guard fell and I finished him off. I kept run towards the wall then I went to Blaze's side and said "Blaze you ready to bust trough the wall." "Yeah let's go."Blaze said. We ran towards these soldiers that were charging at us and I saw Blaze kill the soldier he was fighting then I got knocked to the ground and the soldier I was fighting was about to stab me and then a blade went right through his chest. The body fell and Blaze helped me up and I said "Man you saved my life again maybe you should be in charge."I said laughing "Yeah, maybe later."Blaze said alright we need to get everyone to hit the wall with Fireballs and we…"Blaze said

(Helicopter whirs in the distance)

"Wait what's that noise?"I said "I don't know." said Blaze

(Helicopter gets closer Gatling gun powers up)

And out of nowhere a Candy Chopper comes from the east and a Gatling gun is heard and I yell "Everyone Get to Cover!" Then the enemy fire and all we hear is the roar of a Gatling gun. We run avoiding the bullets, Soldiers were dying behind us and we go behind a rock where Commander Beck is at. "Commander! What are we going to do?!" I said "We don't have Anti-Air we didn't even think they had air support!" Yelled Commander Beck "Well they definitely have air support and we better think of something quick or they're soldiers will be on top of us in no time!"I yelled "Corporal!" yelled Commander Beck "Yes sir!"Said Blaze "Give me your radio!" Said Commander Beck "Yes."Said Blaze while handing Commander Beck the radio "Alright, dispatch this is Commander Beck, do you copy? Over." said Commander Beck "We hear you loud and clear what the problem." said the Dispatch "Enemy has Air support we need jets to take them out!" Yelled Commander Beck "Alright Commander we got 2 F-16's heading your way ETA 5 minutes."Said Dispatch "Alright we got two F-16's coming in but we got to hold this line we can't let the Candy soldiers overrun us!" "I'll radio the helicopter circling to help us attack the incoming enemy soldiers alright! Don't let anyone get past us!" yelled Commander Beck. I went right next to Blaze for we can watch each other's backs as we did at the communication base. "You ready for this Austin?" Said Blaze "Yeah!" I said. Blaze took out his second sword as 4 candy soldiers came toward us. "Let's go!" I said. Me and Blaze ran toward the candy soldiers and swung the blocked our attack and on swung on me and I dodged it and stab him right in the stomach. Blaze was exchanging blows with two soldiers and one missed him and Blaze easily killed him then he fought with the second one. I blocked one of the soldiers attack and our swords made contact for a while then I kicked him in the shin and he fell and I finished him off. On the battlefield the candy soldiers we being massacred by our Gatling gun but then…

(Candy Cannon Fires)

(Helicopter Explodes)

A candy cannon had blew our Helicopter out of the sky. "They have a candy cannon sir!"I yelled "I see that Staff Sergeant!"Yelled Commander Beck "Airstrike 30 seconds."Said the Pilot over the radio "Airstrike coming in get to cover!"Yelled Commander Beck. I ran behind a rock and Blaze followed.

(Sonic Boom)

(Helicopter Explodes and wall collapses)

"Push forward!" yelled Commander Beck with pride. We all charged toward the retreating candy soldiers at the wall as me and Blaze were charging side by side a soldier stopped and swung at me I barely dodged it. I swung at him he blocked my attack and right at that moment a sword went right through his chest. The soldier fell and I saw Blaze standing there. "Thanks man you saved me again." I said "No problem." Said Blaze. Then I yelled "Watch out!" Then a blade pierced his chest. His body fell to the ground I stood there motionless and stared the man who killed him, Right as I was about to charge at him he ran I didn't chase after him cause Blaze needed me, he had a scar on this left eye and he was a Banana Guard. I ran to Blaze side and I put pressure on the wound and said "Medic!" I looked at Blaze and said "Don't worry Blaze you're going to be alright." "Austin."Said Blaze Weakly "Don't talk Blaze save your energy!"I said worried "Austin, I need you to do listen."Said Blaze weakly. I looked at Blaze and said "Ok." "If I die I want you to..." "No but it won't come to that!"I said to Blaze "I know… but if it does I want you to tell my Mother and Father that I love them so much and I want you to take this sword to my dad." He handed me the Demon Blood Sword that Finn gave him. "That sword was given to me and I promised my dad that I would return it to him but now you'll do that for him and also I want you to win this battle."Said Blaze weakly "Don't worry Blaze it won't come to that though!"I said crying "Hey at least I will be able to see my grandfathers."Said Blaze weakly as he closed his eyes. I saw Blaze close his eyes and I grabbed him and yelled "No, no, no Blaze! Blaze!"I yelled crying "The medic came right as Blaze closed his eyes and I stood up and looked at him and grabbed the Demon Blood Sword and said "Don't worry my Friend I won't let you down." I looked at Commander Beck and said "Commander lets go win a war. "All men move out and someone get on the radio and tell 4th Battalion to charge! Let's move out!"Yelled Commander Beck. We all charged and there was a big battalion of Candy soldiers at the Candy Palace as I was running towards the Battalion of Candy Soldiers I tried looking for the soldier who killed Blaze but I didn't see him. The Candy Soldiers charged and we all just started fighting. A soldier came up to me I dodged his attack and stabbed him. We all just kept running toward the Palace and the Candy Soldiers Lead Commanding Officer yelled "Retreat head to the doors of the Palace protect the queen at all costs!" They're retreating push harder!"Yelled Commander Beck. I ran next to Commander Beck and we both ran toward the Palace Doors and we saw about 20 Candy soldiers at the door with their shields up and their spears out. I and Commander Beck stopped as the soldiers continued to charge the first row of fire soldiers got stabbed and the other soldiers started to fight with the candy soldiers. Me and Commander Beck looked at each other and said "Let's end this war!" We both ran at the same time and Beck got cut off by a candy soldier he said "Go on, I'll be fine!" I nodded my head and kept running I through a fireball at the door but it was deflected by a Candy soldier cause of their fire proof suits, I stopped and me and the soldier charged at the same time he attack and I blocked it we exchanged blows for a while then he kicked me to the ground and my sword flew to the left in to the other soldiers that were fighting. The soldier attacked I rolled to the right and his sword got stuck in the ground then I remembered that I still had Blaze's sword on my back I took it out and stood up and stabbed the soldier. Then I threw a Fireball at the door and charged in there was only Peppermint Butler and Queen Bubblegum I went up to Queen Bubblegum and pointed the sword at her and said "Call off your soldiers." Queen Bubblegum got on her radio and told Commander of the Candy Elites to halt. Right at that moment I knew that we have won the war. The Queen was taken to the Fire Kingdom to be on trial for her crimes against the Fire Kingdom and in the Royal Flame Hall the Treaty of Fire was signed to cease all fighting against the two Kingdoms and to get the Candy Colonies off of Fire Kingdom soil. But with all good news comes bad news I had to tell Finn about what happed during the battle when we cme home I went straight to the Royal Flame Castle. I went through the doors and I saw King Finn and Flame Queen a they're thrones I went over and said bowing down "My lord." "Rise Austin you don't need to bow you're the exception now come here and give me a hug."Said Finn I went over to give Finn a hug then after he gave me a hug he grabbed my arms and said now where is my son?"said Finn. I looked at him and a tear came out of my eye as I nodded at Finn. He let go of me slowly and went over to a table on the side saying "No" repeatedly then he flipped the table and just fell to his knees and cried. Flame Queen went next to him and helped him up and hugged him and also cried I told Finn what Blaze told me to tell him. "Finn before Blaze died he told me to tell you that he loved you guys so much and he wanted me to give you this."I said handing him the Demon Blood Sword. Finn grabbed the sword and went over to the family portrait and he hung the sword right over it.

(Finn's Point of view)

"Austin I need to talk to you in private. Come with me."I said "Alright."Austin said I took Austin outside and I walked with him then I told him. "Austin were you able to catch the man who killed my son?" I said "No sir but I was able to catch how he looked like and his name."Austin said "Tell me right now I need to know!"I yelled "He was a captain, he had a scar on his left eye and he was a banana guard his name was like, I think… Hill, I think."Austin said "Thank you Austin that's enough information."I said. As I was walking away Austin said "What are you planning on doing Finn?" "You don't need to know."I said. The following morning I got up pretty early and I went to the family portrait and I grabbed the Demon Blood Sword I went to my chest that I have in my den and I got my old adventure cap that I whore when I was 13 and I put on my light blue shirt I went outside and went to my fire horse and said to myself "I will avenge you my son."


End file.
